


study session

by fishysama



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Finger Sucking, High School, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: two buds study algebra together like good scholars dohs nostalgia with the prompt “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”





	study session

They were supposed to be studying. That’s what Saga-senpai said at least: ‘Do you wanna come over to my place to  _ study?’ _ Ritsu brought his math books and everything, hoping that Saga had retained at least some memory of Algebra. Yet, it appears the elder had something else in mind.

Once Ritsu put his school bags down, the sense of dominance over himself was clear. Saga sat sideways on his bed, telling his kouhai to stay on the floor in front of him. He must get some sort of high to bossing Ritsu around, giving him the much-needed control that he rarely gets in his family situation.

 

So, Ritsu kneels in front of his boyfriend’s bed, patiently waiting for him to at least say something. He leans his head on Saga’s thigh, heart pounding.

“So, are you gonna start or..?”

His hands shake by his sides, “S-Start what, Senpai?”

“You know,” he pats the younger’s head, “Do I have to say it?”

_...That..?  _ Ritsu blushes, stammering, “I-I thought we were going to study, Saga-senpai.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Wh-What?” Ritsu looks up at his joking face with doe eyes, “That’s mean-!”

“Fine. I’ll help you start,” he unbuttons his trousers nonchalantly.

“W-Wait!!”

“See? Like this,” he takes Ritsu’s hand in his own, bringing it to his fly, “Just pull this down and then-”

“No!” the statement suddenly protrudes from his trembling lips, “I-I… can’t.”

“What, do you not what to suck it?”

“H-HUH!?! W-WELL, UM…!!!!!!!” his eyes dart around the room before he whispers, “...I don’t know how to do… that…”

“Jeez…” Saga groans, “Do you need me to show you?”

Ritsu, embarrassed out of his mind, lowers his head. “Show me how?”

“Here.” He swings his foot forwards, pressing down on Ritsu’s groin.

Immediately, he lets out a yelp and jumps up, “N-NO!” 

He sighs, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

“Sorry…” he shakily sits beside him, “I-I’m just a bit nervous…”

“Relax,” Saga sticks two fingers to Ritsu’s lips, “I’ll teach you.”

“Huh-?” Taking advantage of his open mouth, Saga slides in his finger.

Ritsu panics, and rightfully so. Senpai’s fingers were more akin to a tongue depressor than genitalia, yet this scene felt lewder than anything they’ve ever done before. Trying to control his breathing, he leans his head forwards. He holds back a gag when the fingers reach the back of his throat, his eyes squeezing shut.

“No.”

“Whuh-?” Ritsu bites down on his fingers as he tries to enunciate the ‘t.’

“Ow!” Saga pulls his fingers out of his mouth, scolding him, “Don’t bite!”

“Sorry!” He lurches back.

He sighs, “Whatever. You just have to suck on them.”

“...Like a lollipop?”

Cute. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“...” He bashfully takes the fingers back in his mouth, making sure to suck his cheeks in. Right now, Ritsu could scream. Something about having Saga-senpai’s fingers in his mouth felt terribly perverted, and he  _ couldn’t _ get enough of it. He bobs his head back and forth, trying to fit the entire length of the digits in his mouth.

“There you go,” Saga reassures. He would never admit it, but this ‘lesson’ was rather carnal for him as well. Having this cute boy get  _ way  _ too into sucking on his fingers was enough to get him hard, nevermind the growing erection in Ritsu’s pants. He makes another request, “Try moving your tongue around a bit.”

He does, well, he makes an attempt to do so; his tongue enveloping the fingers from all sides. He opens his eyes an looks up for confirmation, ‘Am I doing this right?’ Spit drips from the corner of his lip.

 

Saga brings his free hand to the other’s thigh, “Good.” He makes small circles with his thumb, slowing climbing higher in its motions. He reaches the clothed erection and drags his fingers along it.

Ritsu tenses up at the mere touch, letting out a buffered squeak. He shuts his eyes again, accidentally bucking his hips up. When Saga retracts his hand, he whines, twisting his legs in odd ways.

“Oh,” he teases, rubbing the underside of Ritsu’s chin, “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

Tears form in Ritsu’s eyes as he nods. Saga just now notices his tight grip on the bedsheets. Is he really that close, just from this?

 

“Okay, good job.” Saga suddenly pulls back his fingers from Ritsu, a strand of saliva still providing a connection. He wipes the wetness off on his bed. “You get a pass for today.”

His lips quiver as he speaks, “But..!”

“No ‘but’s. You need to study.” Saga stands up and walks towards their school bags. “It’s Algebra, right?”

“Y-Yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
